Trapped in the Closet
by tryandstunme
Summary: Erika finds herself trapped in a very - in her case - fortunate situation. Full warnings inside! Bosskado/Masaomi. Smut. One-shot.


**Fandom:** Durarara

**Pairing:** Mikado/Masaomi, Erika watching

**Warnings:** Not rated M for shits and giggles. Contains voyeurism, light bondage, very rough (but totally consensual) sex, and, y'know, yaoi. Male x male. Be warned.

This is only my second serious attempt at writing this kind of thing, so I would appreciate your feedback please :3 whether you love this story or totally hate it, please leave a review and tell me how I can improve. Thank you very much!

* * *

"Let's see, now, where could it be? Kida-kun said it was definitely in here somewhere...maybe it's over here...?"

Erika had broken into Mikado's apartment and was searching around desperately for the birthday present he had gotten for Masaomi.

"I hate surprises!" Masaomi had told her. "I hate not knowing what he's gonna get me...can you just get into his place and poke around a bit? I'm sure he's hidden it somewhere. But don't bring Yumasaki-san or any of them, I don't want you guys goofing around and breaking anything...this has to be a secret! Just do it whenever you have time, please?"

Erika had denied that her friends would break things, but she heeded his request anyway and showed up alone. Breaking open the door was easy, now the hard part was finding the gift. She didn't even know if he'd wrapped it yet - it could be any of the things just lying around, for all she knew! But Mikado's apartment was very minimalistic, and it didn't take her long to decide that there was nothing here.

"Maybe he's been carrying it around with him? I'd better go tell Kida-kun-"

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of approaching voices. Mikado must be home! Erika quickly looked around for a place to hide, and spotting the tiny closet, she ducked inside and shut the door.

"Oh, come on, Mi~kado, it's my birthday tomorrow!"

"I know, but I have homework! Do you want me to fail my classes?"

"You're not going to fail your classes if you put off work for just a little bit. You'll still have time to do it afterwards. Pleeease?"

Erika had no idea what Kida was trying to get out of Mikado. Maybe he wanted to have sex? She almost squealed at the thought of BL in real life, but remembered just in time that she was supposed to be staying quiet and hiding. Besides, that was ridiculous.

For a minute, she wondered why Kida had allowed Mikado to come home at all, but then she remembered his words - "whenever you have time." He probably hadn't expected her to get the job done so soon.

Oh well, better just wait for them to leave. They'd probably go out for dinner like the two (in her head) lovebirds they were, so she probably wouldn't have to wait for long. Meanwhile, she peeked through the slats in the door to watch what was going on - and almost fell over in shock.

They were making out! Right in front of her! Just standing there and kissing and rubbing their hands all over each other's bodies! (°Д°) Erika's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull, she was so excited. So she'd been right after all! She kept watching eagerly.

Kida had Mikado pressed against a wall and had begun to loosen his tie. Mikado squeaked as Kida kissed down his neck. Oh, this was so exciting! It was just like Erika had pictured! Kida, the confident, handsome seme, was seducing Mikado, the stammering, blushing, adorable uke! Feeling something wet on her upper lip, Erika reached up a hand and realized her nose was oozing blood. Oh well - she couldn't look away now! She pressed a sleeve to her nose and turned her gaze back to the outside.

Mikado's buttons were now all undone and his un-tied tie hung loosely off his neck. Erika realized that the reason she could even see those details at all was because Kida's torso wasn't blocking the view anymore - he had, er, moved downward. The sharp sound of a zipper cut through the air, and moments later, Mikado gasped in pleasure as Kida got to work.

Dammit, why couldn't they be on the side wall! Erika couldn't see anything! All she could see was Mikado's face, flushing bright crimson in ecstasy, and the back of Kida's head as he moved it back and forth. Bah. It would have to do. She could still hear the ridiculously loud and probably exaggerated sucking and slurping sounds Kida was making - he sounded like he was really into it. His moans were loader than Mikado's.

Wait, what was Mikado doing? His hands were on the back of Kida's head, winding into his blond hair, and for a moment it looked like he was just idly toying with it. But suddenly he gripped hard and started thrusting. Apparently Kida's pace hadn't been fast enough for him. Why was he being so forceful? Wasn't he supposed to be all timid and submissive? He was the uke, after all!...Wasn't he?

Erika wasn't so sure anymore. She didn't know what would happen next - and boy, did that excite her! She had probably melted into a little puddle of (internally) squealing fujoshi by now, and she was very glad they couldn't see her - not only would she be in big trouble if she got caught right now, but she probably looked ridiculous. Actually, she didn't even care if anyone saw her - as long as she would still get to keep watching! Her sleeve was soaked in her own nose blood by now. Still zero fucks.

Mikado had stopped moving and was just kind of sitting there. Erika couldn't really tell because of the angle, but it almost looked like he was holding Kida down. Choked gurgles and frantic tapping on Mikado's thighs confirmed this - he was running out of air. Stop, Mikado! thought Erika. Stop dominating your seme! \(°Д°)/ But he didn't. He held Kida there for barely another moment, just until the tapping began to grow weak, before he removed his hands. Kida fell backward and sat on the floor, gasping for air, for barely a second before Mikado seized a handful of his blond hair and dragged him to the table in the center of the room. Holy shit.

"Kida-kun."

Whoa. That voice. Was it really Mikado's? His voice was usually so...high-pitched, hesitant, timid. This voice was gruff, commanding. This voice knew what it wanted.

"M-Mikado-senpai!"

Senpai? Where the hell did that come from? And that voice - it was so whiny, needy. Not at all like Kida, who was always in control. This voice sounded desperate. What the hell was going on!

"Did you like that, Kida-kun?"

"Y-yes, Mikado-senpai!"

Mikado bent Kida roughly over the table, pressing his face into it with one hand. The other hand was removing the tie from around his neck and - oh god, thought Erika, I am really seeing this. He had bound Kida's wrists behind his back and was working on undoing his friend's pants. Erika nearly gasped when they came off as a dozen thoughts flew through her head at once.

oh my god he's already hard is he a masochist this is so hot ROLE REVERSAL (°Д°) SURPRISE SEME this is ridiculously hot oh my god my nose is still bleeding what is going on when did Kida get so submissive and where the hell did this dominant Mikado come from?

Mikado had produced a bottle from who-knows-where - maybe he'd gotten it from the bathroom while Erika was distracted with her fangirling? She didn't know. But anyway, he squeezed some of its contents onto his hand and rubbed it between his fingers a bit before reaching down. Kida cried out as Mikado slid a finger inside, then two. Erika forced herself to look away from Kida's lust-filled, blushing expression to see what was going on in Mikado's head, and saw that his face was plastered with a sadistic grin. He was really enjoying this!

His fingers worked for a bit, and Erika could tell when he hit Kida's prostate because Kida drew in a shuddering breath and his body went rigid.

"There, huh?" mused Mikado with a smirk. His voice still had that commanding tone to it; he was in full-on seme mode.

"Nnh, y-yes!"

Mikado withdrew his fingers suddenly, drawing a whine from Kida.

"Tell me what you want, Kida-kun."

"M...Mi...kado...senpai..." gasped Kida,

"Yes?"

"I...I want you...to fuck me..."

Erika shoved her fist in her mouth to stifle her fangirl squeal.

"What, Kida-kun? I couldn't hear you. For a second, I thought you forgot the magic word."

"Please, Mikado-senpai! Fuck me, please!"

Kida was nearly sobbing with desire. Mikado grinned.

"If you say so," he said, and thrust inside with one motion. Kida cried out in what sounded like pain as his wrists strained against the tie - Mikado certainly hadn't given him enough time to adjust. But the cry faded into a wanton moan as Mikado found that magical spot almost instantly. He drove into it, again and again, oh so slowly, until Kida was just a drooling puddle of melted lust below him.

"M-more...please..."

"What was that, Kida-kun?" Mikado was absolutely dying to hear Kida's next words, it was obvious. Kida didn't disappoint.

"Please, more! More, dammit, fuck me harder!"

That was all the encouragement Mikado needed. Erika's nose started flowing again as he dug his fingertips into Kida's hips - so hard, it would surely bruise his pale skin - and began slamming into him so violently the table moved with them.

"Ahh...M-Mi...kado...senpai...nnh!" Kida's hands curled into fists behind his back, grasping at the air. His eyes were half closed, and a small puddle of drool had formed on the table below his open mouth. Sweaty locks of blond hair stuck to his forehead, dripping down over his flushed cheeks...

Erika's nose was still gushing. She hated to look away, but she seriously needed to calm down or she was going to pass out from blood loss, and then she'd miss everything!

THUD.

Shit, was she missing the good part? She looked back out through the slats...oh god yes she was missing the good part. Mikado had flipped Kida onto his back so his arms were now underneath him against the table. Mikado gripped one thigh in each hand as he continued pounding into Kida, bending over him without missing a beat and covering his chest and neck with dark hickeys. Kida arched his back, moaning loudly, until finally-

"M-Mikado-senpai...I...I'm..." his breathing was short and ragged. Mikado's response, to Erika's complete and utter shock, was to wrap both hands around Kida's throat and squeeze. Oh god. Erika was seriously worried for a moment, but to her complete surprise, Kida instantly came hard, everywhere. There was just so much, she didn't even know how it was possible, especially since Mikado hadn't even touched him at all. A few thrusts later, Mikado began to slow down and slowly pulled out, and she guessed that he had finished off inside.

Erika's nose was leaking uncontrollably again, but she didn't dare move, because the room was so quiet except for the two boys' labored breathing. Mikado had stopped choking Kida as soon as the blond came, and now he was just leaning over Kida, resting his elbows on the table. For a very long time - what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes - they just stared into each other's eyes.

Finally, Mikado slipped his hands under Masaomi's back and lifted him gently to sit him on the edge of the table. He reached around to remove the tie from Kida's wrists, pressing their lips together as he did so. This kiss was much more gentle than the first one - Erika couldn't even tell if there was any tongue - and it didn't last very long. Mikado pulled away and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Masaomi," Mikado said softly. His voice was back to that timid Mikado voice Erika was used to. Whoa. Crazy.

"Thanks, Mi~kado," replied Kida. That snarky smile was back on his lips. "Hey, let's go clean up, okay?"

Mikado smiled and nodded. He took Masaomi's hand and led him toward the bathroom. As soon as Erika heard the water running, she cracked the door open and paused. Yep, they were giggling and splashing. Definitely in the shower. Erika couldn't wait to get home and change her shirt - her sleeve was absolutely soaked in blood.

But it was soooooo worth it!

* * *

"Erika! Where were you?" called Walker, waving her over to the table in the corner of Russia Sushi.

"Sorry, Yumacchi, I had some stuff to do. I'll tell you all about it later though~!" Erika replied with a wink.

She sat down with Togusa, Dotachin, and Yumacchi, and they resumed the conversation they'd been having about the current events of Ikebukuro. Apparently Izaya was up to something again - go figure. Not long after Erika got settled in, the door of the restaurant swung open, and in stepped none other than Masaomi and Mikado.

"Kida-kun! Ryugamine-kun! Come sit with us!" shouted Erika without a second thought. She would have to try not to act too weird around them - if she started squealing and blushing like a maniac, they might start to suspect something. Awkward? The last thing she would feel was awkward!

"Oh, h-hey everyone," stammered Mikado, smiling and blushing. Erika's grin grew wider.

"Hey, what's up guys! Mikado, have a seat, I'll be right there, I gotta talk to Karisawa-san for a minute," said Masaomi, gesturing for Erika to follow him. She assumed he wanted to talk to her about the birthday present she was supposed to find - should she tell him she'd already tried and failed, or pretend she hadn't gone at all?

Her dilemma was solved when Kida decided to start the conversation himself.

"So, Kari~sawa-san, did you enjoy the show~?"

Huh? Had he known she was there? Erika hadn't expected that. Maybe he was bluffing? She decided to feign innocence. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb," smirked Masaomi, positively beaming with delight. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He winked at her.

"Um...uh...well..." Eh, what was there to lose? He obviously wasn't embarrassed, and, well, "Yes, I did!"

Kida snickered. "So you found what I wanted to find, then."

"Huh? No, I didn't find anyth-" Oh, Suddenly it made sense. Erika couldn't help the wide grin that grew on her face. "Kida-kun, you're so thoughtful! It's almost like it's my birthday and not yours! I sure owe you for this!"

"Oh trust me, Karisawa-san, the pleasure was all mine~"

* * *

**Author's Notes 12/7**: The first version I posted was completely unbeta'd, so I came back to edit it for minor typos and a couple bits of awkward wording. The ending is rushed, I know, but honestly, this is basically porn with some plot. So, I'm sure it's not too devastating. :P


End file.
